


Believing

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans, Trans Peter Parker, people are stupid, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Flash is bullying him and he just wants to go home.





	Believing

I don’t own MCU/Marvel/characters/etc. I am just sooo in love with Irondad fics so I had to write one! Hope you enjoy!

 

Peter had bad days at school before, but today was definitely one of the worst. First, he was running late that morning so he didn’t have time to eat. This set him in a bad mood already.  He then made it through to lunch, but Ned was out sick and MJ was working on an article so he ended up sitting alone. He managed to escape the gaze of Flash, that is until they showed up to gym class right after. Peter always changed in the stalls and then locked his stuff up, however, after leaving the stall, Flash tripped him. His clothes flew from his hands and onto the floor.

“Wait, Parker. Is that a bra?” Flash kicked a piece of clothing away from Peter’s reach. “Are you a girl?”

“No.” Peter picked his stuff up and shoved it in a locker.

“You are, aren’t you? You aren’t Penis Parker at all,” Flash prodded.

Peter wanted to fight but he didn’t want to risk suspicion on the Spider-Man front.

Peter swallowed his anger and started to head out to class, but Flash shoved him against a locker, “You going to answer me Princess Parker? I always knew there was something off about you. And now I know why you don’t have the _balls_ to fight me.”

The few classmates that were left in the locker room sniggered at his remarks.

Peter froze up and stayed silent.

“I’d feel bad about hitting a girl, but it’s not like I haven’t hit you before,” Flash punched him in the gut making Peter bend over in pain. “You must have trouble keeping track of all of your lies! You’re not a boy. You don’t work for Stark Industries, why would they hire someone like you? You don’t know Tony Stark. He’s Iron Man and you are just sad, pathetic, princess Parker.”

Peter knew Flash would keep talking but the gym teacher yelled for them to hurry up.

Peter slid down the lockers, having given up all of his fight for the day. He gathered his stuff and changed back into his clothes. He headed to the office and requested to be picked up early.

“Let me just look through your emergency contacts, alright?” the secretary smiled.

After a few minutes she came back, “Your aunt isn’t answering.”

Peter winced, “She was supposed to be taken off months ago, she passed away.”

She gave him a look of sympathy, “Who else can we call?”

“Isn’t Mr. Stark on there?”

Her face scrunched, “You expect me to believe you actually have Tony Stark as a contact?”

“He is. He’s my guardian.”

“We would have heard on the news if he adopted a kid,” another office worker butted in.

“I swear, just call the number,” Peter begged.

“Peter, you could have found this number anywhere on the internet. Just because you might have lost a lot of your family doesn’t mean you can make up fairytales of a billionaire taking you in.”

“It’s true!” Peter cried. He’d already been through too much emotionally today, he didn’t want to deal with more.

“You know what? You are going to In-School-Suspension. And you will stay after school, in detention, until your real guardian comes to pick you up.”

An hour later Peter trudged into the tower. He left his bag in his locker and skipped the rest of the day. It was pouring though so he was soaked to the bone from walking.

“Aren’t you home a little early?” Tony noticed as Peter passed the kitchen.

Peter just shrugged and stayed silent as he continued on to his room. He slipped into the Iron Man onesie that Tony got him as a gag gift. He hated to admit it, but it was comfy. Hopefully they’d make a Spider-Man one soon.

He knew there would be a chance he’d be outed at school but he never expected it to go like that. It wasn’t actually a bra Flash found, it was a binder, but they were kind of similar and Flash was a dumbass anyway. He expected to be bullied by Flash but he didn’t expect the office workers to be so mean to him as well. They were right though, this did seem like a fairytale. He would have much rather had his parents and aunt and uncle but to have Tony Stark take him in was pretty cool. Peter knew Tony found out he was trans way before he adopted him. Peter was binding in his suit and cracked a rib. Tony was more upset than mad, he just hated to see Peter hurt. Normally, Peter could stay positive, but as he watched the rain roll down his window, he wondered if Tony actually wanted him or if he just took him in in pity.

A while later, Tony knocked on his door, “Can I come in?”

“Why?”

“Seems like something is bothering you so I just wanted to check.”

“I’m fine.”

“Then why aren’t you letting me in?”

“Can’t a person have some alone time?”

“Not when that person comes home soaked from school instead of calling and hasn’t left his room since. I gave you alone time, now it’s Tony time.”

Peter opened the door and gave a blank stare. Tony looked at his son, eyes puffy from crying, hair a mess after the rain, and floating in a way-too-big onesie.

Tony pulled him in for a hug, “What’s wrong Pete?”

“Nothing,” Peter mumbled against Tony’s chest but sank a little further into the hug.

“I know you well enough to know you’re lying. How about you really tell me what’s going on?”

“Why can’t anyone just believe what I tell them?” Peter snapped away before slamming his door shut in Tony’s face.

“Kid, I don’t know what’s going on unless you tell me. I know you better than anyone, I can tell when you are lying. You don’t have to talk now if you don’t want to, but you will have to tell me eventually.”

He was met with silence. “Kid, don’t make me have Karen spill it.”

“Karen doesn’t know _everything_ , Mr. Stark.”

“You talk to her all the time, I’m sure if she doesn’t know now she’ll find out next time you patrol.”

“Maybe I just won’t take that suit then,” Peter grumbled through the door.

“Peter, I swear, if you go patrolling without that suit, you are so grounded. Do you hear me?” After more silence, he knocked, “Peter?” Still no answer, “Friday, please unlock the door.”

“There would be no point, Peter left out his window.”

Tony tried calling Peter’s phone with no response.  He finally suited up and took to the skies to search for his spider son.  Eventually he spotted a figure in a web hammock, hanging off a ledge, stories above the ground.

“You look so intimidating,” Tony joked. Peter had pulled his homemade mask on, his webshooters, and then still had the ironman onesie on.

“We can’t all have expensive metal suits,” Peter shrugged.

“Are you going to talk now?”

“What’s the point?”

“I care about you, kid. I can’t help you feel better unless I know why you’re down.”

“You have better stuff to be focusing on.”

Tony opened his suit and carefully climbed into the hammock, “What kind of talk is that? You are the best thing I could ever focus on, alright? I might not have raised you, but you are my son. I might not voice it enough but I do love you, Peter.”

Peter pulled off his mask before wrapping his arms around Tony. Tony felt sobs from the small boys frame. He rubbed his hand through Peter’s curls for a minute before Peter started talking. “It’s just hard to believe sometimes. I’ve already lost everyone else, and when people don’t even believe that you’re my guardian it just makes me doubt my place here.”

“Who doesn’t believe I’m your guardian?”

“Most people never believed the internship, and then some stuff happened today and I just wanted to leave, but the office tried calling May and then wouldn’t believe that you were really my guardian. They said they’d have heard that you adopted someone and that I was making up stories.”

“What the hell?” Tony growled.

Peter flinched against his side.

Tony took a deep breath and started rubbing Peter’s hair again. Once Peter realized Tony wasn’t going to yell again he whispered, “they were going to make me stay in detention until my “real” guardian showed up for me, so I just left.”

“It’s alright, I’m not mad at you for leaving,” Tony knew how Peter worried. “What happened that made you want to leave?”

Peter buried his face further into Tony and shook his head, “Just Flash being stupid.”

“It has to be worse than normal if you wanted to leave,” Tony assessed. After a few minutes in silence he added, “Come on Underoos, if you don’t tell me I’ll have to force the story out of him.”

Peters sobs increased, but they were both soaked from the rain anyway so Tony didn’t brush away the tears like he normally would.

“He found out,” was all Peter could get out before he choked on his tears.

“Found out what, Petey? Spider-man?”

Peter shook his head and tried to calm his breathing, “He found out that I’m trans.”

Tony brushed the hair from Peter’s face, “You know you are way more of a man than Flash ever will be.”

“I know,” Peter sighed. “It just hurt.”

“I’m sorry, kiddo. You want to go home and warm up? We can have movie night.”

Peter nodded and waited for Tony to get back in his suit. Peter then swung himself onto Iron Man’s back. They soon arrived home, Peter changed once again from wet clothes, this time into red pajama pants and a tshirt that had Spider-Man on it.

By the time he got out to the couch, Tony had a pile of snacks, blankets, and hot chocolate ready. Natasha and Steve had joined them, taking up a couple recliners in the process. Tony sat on the couch and Peter sat next to him. Over the course of the next couple hours, Bruce and Clint had joined the party and Peter started using Tony as a pillow. Once the movie ended, the Avengers made their way back to their rooms. Peter had fallen asleep and was curled against Tony.

Tony slipped out from under Peter and then picked him up. “Mis’r S’ark?”

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, kiddo. It’s time for bed.”

He was met with a hum. By the time Tony got Peter to his room, Peter had latched on to his arm. He tried to set him down but between his strength and spider stickies, he couldn’t get away. Peter was fast asleep though and Tony didn’t want to wake him. He just slid Peter over and climbed into the bed.

Tony and Peter both jolted up to the sound of Tony’s phone ringing.

Tony picked up his phone and said a couple words before hanging up. Peter yawned, “What’s going on?”

“You stuck yourself to me.”

“Oh.” Peter looked a bit embarrassed.

Tony smiled, “Time for school.”

Peter changed, grabbed some food and headed down expecting his normal ride from Happy. Tony was there though in one of his flashiest cars.

“I need to get stuff straight at the school in case there is a real emergency. And to get you out of trouble from yesterday. So I figured I’d drive you,” he informed as Peter threw his bag in the back.

Peter zoned out on the way, hoping today would be better than yesterday.

The car was swarmed when it pulled up and the students noticed Tony Stark exiting. Peter stepped out behind him causing a lot of chatter.

“Wow, Parker. Didn’t think your internship was real,” Flash admitted.

Tony overheard, turned toward him and threatened, “Not only is the internship real, he’s my son. So unless you want the entire team of Avengers after you, you might want to think about what you say to him.”

Flash’s face paled as Peter smirked. Ned was feeling better and came up when he noticed the commotion. “Why is Mr. Stark here?”

“You missed a lot yesterday…” was all Peter said as he followed Tony into the office.

“Excuse me, I have some business to discuss about my son,” Tony said quietly.

The office ladies had their faces down in paperwork, “The principal will be available shortly, just sit there.”

Tony whispered to Peter, “Who was it?”

“Those two,” he nodded toward the one who talked and the one sitting next to her.

Tony spoke up again, “I think some of my business concerns you ladies as well.”

“Problems have to be brought up with the principal,” the other responded, again without looking up.

“Oh, ok. I’ll be sure to have him fire you then,” Tony shrugged making them finally look up.

“Tony Stark?!”

“We are so sorry, how can we help you, Mr. Stark?”

“It seems you two didn’t believe my son Peter yesterday,” Tony pulled out Peter who was standing behind him.

Their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, “We are sorry about that Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled, “Don’t be sorry to me. Be sorry to Peter. And fix this detention business while you are at it.”

They muttered, “sorry,” as one of them opened a screen and fixed Peter’s file.

Tony and Peter exited the office, “You best get to class before you are late.”

“Yes Mr. Stark,” Peter nodded and started turning around.

“Hey,” Tony called back and held out an arm.  Peter rolled his eyes but hugged his guardian. “Love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too, dad,” Peter pulled away as the warning bell rang and he ran off toward homeroom to tell Ned what he missed.

 


End file.
